EGMA-E105 Panzer
The , designated as Earth Government Mobile Armour Eta 105 Panzer/'Earth Government Mobile Armour η 105 Panzer', and most commonly referred to as the Panzer, was one of the few series of mobile armours developed by the Unified Earth Government for use within the Unified Earth Defense Force. It was produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries, a mega corporation that would later become responsible for the production of all the Unified Earth Government's military equipment. Described as a Transformable Assault-type Mobile Armour, the was the pinnacle of mobile armour engineering. Many times the size of a standard mobile suit, it possessed the size and power of a heavy battleship. Due to the strategic importance and war potential of the on the battlefield, it was heavily focused on before it could unleash its destructive weapons. As a result, only a handful of Panzers managed to survive the Milky Way Civil War relatively intact and operational. The mobile armour was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, where it was widely regarded as one of the most feared and dreaded weapons in the Milky Way Civil War, largely in part of its tactical war potential and overwhelming firepower. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armament UEG-MAW "Overlord" Mega Particle Cannon x6: UEG-MAW "Crusader" Wired Beam Cannon x32: UEG-MAW "Paladin" Railgun Turret x 10: UEG-MAW "Exterminator" 4-tube Multipurpose Missile Launcher x2: Four missile launchers were mounted on each side of the Panzer Mobile Armour (8-tubes in total). Each tube reportedly had a carrying capacity of thirty missiles. Depending on the personal preference of the Cyber Homo Novus, the payload for each tube could be different, which was often the case. The missiles were generally the same as the ones used by the UEG-006X Gundam Sin. The missiles were primarily utilized for mobile suit interception in addition for ship-to-ship combat. The "Exterminator" Missile Launchers were generally used to fire in 8-tube salvos in order to maximize efficiency but if pressed in combat, could also be used for barrages. *'Exterminator Buster-Type (EBT)': A Exterminator variant designed for high impact and explosive expansion. They were capable of destroying ships in one hit and could wipe out entire squadrons of mobile suits. *'Exterminator Decoy-Type (EDT)': A simple Exterminator variant meant to confuse enemy missiles and mobile suits. They could engage a flare like mechanism which would have a possibility to blind the attacker and confuse tracking systems. *'Exterminator Separator-Type (EST)': A Exterminator variant that was capable of disengaging its locks to release twenty smaller missiles that could cripple or severely damage enemy mobile suits and starships upon impact. These were regularly used in wide-scale battles against the Human Federation. UEG-MAW "Proctor" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS x12: The possessed twelve UEG-MAW "Proctor" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS placed all throughout its body in order to give it a great field of coverage. It was typically used to intercept missiles, shoot down weakly armoured targets, and deter enemy mobile suits from getting too close. Despite being weak on its own, the "Proctor" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS could easily take down ignorant mobile suits by focusing everything on the target. UEG-100D Grunt x32: Due to the incredibly large size of the , it was able to come equipped with a complement of UEG-100D Grunts, unmanned space-type mobile suits mass-produced to take the brunt of assaults in battle. Despite being weak compared to other mobile suits fielded by the Unified Earth Defense Force, the UEG-100D Grunt made up for its deficiencies with sheer numbers. Armed with a simple Beam Rifle, the UEG-100D Grunts were controlled by the Mobile Doll System, allowing the pilots of the to focus on other matters at hand. System Features Anti-beam Coating: In order to enhance the durability and survivability of the , a layer of anti-beam coating was applied on the entire surface of the mobile armour. Anti-beam coating allowed UEG-MAS "Protector" Beam Field Generator: Mobile Armour Integration System: Known as MAIS, it was specifically designed for use with cybernetically Cyber Homo Novus, who were painfully connected to the mobile armour's control system via a spinal neural interface. Tactical Combat Intelligence: Each came equipped with a simple Tactical Combat Intelligence that was generally used to control the onboard Master Mobile Doll System and its assigned Mobile Doll-equipped mobile suits. Mobile Doll System: The came equipped with a Master Mobile Doll System, which allowed the Mobile Armour to remotely mass-control a large complement of unmanned mobile suits to protect itself. Although UEG-100D Grunts were the primary mobile suits assigned to escort and protect the , it could also use Mobile Doll-equipped Revolutionaries and Hessians if given the chance. If another Master Mobile Doll-equipped Mobile Armour was destroyed, the Panzer possessed the ability to take control of inactive Mobile Dolls in its stead. History Development Gallery File:Panzer-Patulia0.png File:Panzer-Patulia.gif Notes Trivia *The Mobile Armour was primarily piloted by Cyber Homo Novus. :*Due to the relatively short lifespan of the Cyber Homo Novus, the Panzer was not put into mass-production like the other mobile armours. As such, only several hundred Panzer mobile armours were fielded onto the frontlines. *A flotilla (3 - 10) of s were entirely capable of conquering an entire star system. Behind the Scenes *The 's namesake, Panzer, was the German word for armour and was the German loanword for tank. *The Images utilized by the were derived from the , a mobile armour utilized by the in the Gundam Series, , otherwise known as . :*The Images of the the were taken from the MAN-003 Patulia's guest appearance in Episode 11.